Betrail Chapter 1
by TRISTIAN THE DUMBO
Summary: severe tea bashing and Tristian Bashing
1. Young Love

B Chapter 1 Young Love  
  
E  
  
T  
  
R  
  
A  
  
I  
  
L  
  
First off I do not own yugioh or animes In the beginning during preschool Joey and Serenity would play dress up (her idea), Ryuo picked his nose, and Tristian took kids toys and beat them up. The reason for this was because he wasn't quite yet potty trained so kids made fun of him. But that's not why I'm talking about preschool. Its Yugi and Tea, every day they would sit together, share food, and play damsel in distress. Once they were together in the playhouse they would make out (severely). They were obsessed with each other until. Yugi got his millennium puzzle from his grandpa. Tea didn't here from him for a year and a half. When they finally saw each other again Tea was furious, "DAMN YOU YUGI MOTO I NEVER EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN", she screamed at the top of her lungs. Well by this time Bakura and Serenity had been going out for six months. "Why don't we get married Bakura", she asked. "Isn't it too early", Bakura explained? " Of course not silly Bakura, I'll start making arrangements for our wedding. I mean we're already in kindergarten", she chuckled. I guess so I mean what could it hurt", Bakura muttered. During all of this Joey had a secret girl friend not even his sister knew about her. Her name is Samantha and she had hair as soft as silk, eyes that were forests inside them selves, and she was nicer than a blooming rose. 


	2. Tea's Dream

B Chapter 2 Tea's Dream  
  
E  
  
T R A I L  
  
  
  
  
  
8 years later.......  
  
  
  
At this time frame the only original pair of lovers is Bakura and Serenity, Although Tea and Tristian had gotten it on already. No one had seen the two for several days ever since they went home together.  
  
Dream time  
  
9 months later in the hospital "Quintuplets, you must have miscalculated", Tristian yelled! " He's right", Tea whispered softly. "Here's another that makes septuplets", the doctor explained. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! He ha oh yes give it to me Yami growl oh yes uh. Ouch take off your Millennium Puzzle it hurts. "Go Yami", Tea screamed. " Yami, who's Yami", Yugi questioned. "Yugi is that AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
In The Puzzle  
  
Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Back to the dream  
  
"Where am I, a battle Blue-Eyes Ultimate, Excodia, Yami, Seto", Tea said oddly? "Excodia, obliterate", Yami ordered! "Blue Eyes, neutron blast", Seto commands. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhh! I'm awake I'm finally awake. Yami is that you, Make love to me Yami", Tea said lustingly. "Alright lets get it on and don't stop", Yami said with a grin on his face.  
  
I'll have more later in the month or something. 


	3. Tea's Demise

B Chapter 3 Tea's Demise  
  
E T R A I L  
  
  
  
When we left off Tea and Yami were just about to get it on. As Yami turned off the lights he slipped the millennium dagger from his coat. From which he had acquired from Yami Bakura to dispose of Tea with. Soon he was in the bed with the dagger in his right hand waiting to strike at just the right moment. Just as they went under the covers he began to raise the dagger and had second thoughts "do I lov neigh", and then he stabbed he in the stomach entrapping her soul in the millennium stone for eternity. With out anyone knowing, Tea was eliminated by Yami Yugi in the blink of an eye. The only being to notic Tea's death was Tristian.  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short all it's about is tea bashing. I'll have more later... 


	4. Tristian's Fall

B Chapter 4 Tristian's Fall  
  
E  
  
T R A I L  
  
After several days Tristian finally found out who murdered Tea, being the brainless drool monkey that he is. His anger began to grow as he saw Yami grinning at him from afar. Finally he burst into rage and began to raise his middle finger at Yami and said "FUCK YOU BASTERD", with the sound of shattering glass filled the air! "You really loved her I never would of guessed", Yami proclaimed. "You jerk I'll kill you for this", he yelled as he charged Yami. Before Tristian could attack Yami, Yami stepped back extending his leg in the process and tripping Tristian onto the cement. Tristian was kissing the cement when Yami cried out that Tristian would be seeing Tea sooner than he thought. With that said and done Yami plucked the millennium dagger from his coat stabbing it into Tristian's back before he could recover from the fall. Yami pierced Tristian's ribs and poking his lungs. As Yami began to pull the dagger from his back, what he didn't count on was the barb on the end of the dagger caught on to Tristian's spinal cord! The harder Yami yanked the farther the dagger got lodged in his vertebrae. Then Yami pulled as hard as humanly possible and "pop" out came the cord with the dagger. Yami tried to free the dagger Tristian's legs whould lift up and twitch. The odd thing is every one was watching even Bakura and serenity. After a couple of seconds everyone screamed "hooray", ! 


End file.
